


Meeting Them Both

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Who's Who? [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Meeting Them Both

On your 18th birthday you woke up and glanced down at your wrists, you knew there were supposed to be names there, but there was nothing. You got dressed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Your mom kissed your forehead, “Happy birthday sweetie! Are you excited to be 18?” You served yourself some orange juice and nodded, “Yeah, but aren’t I supposed to have the names on my wrist appear on my birthday?” Your mom set down your breakfast on the table and then sat down across from you while she made her coffee. “Well you were born at one o’clock in the afternoon, so your birthday technically starts at one, and that’s when the names will appear.” You thought about how exciting it would be to finally know the name of your soulmate, if only you knew how to tell your enemy apart from your soulmate. “Was it difficult to know who was your soulmate and who was your enemy?” Your mom scrunched her nose and then sighed, “Well, no, because I knew my enemy since I was little, and I always hated her, but that’s not always the case, you might not have met your enemy yet.”

You went to a concert for one of your favorite bands with your friends that day, you had set an alarm on your phone to go off at exactly one o’clock. As you watched All Time Low play you kept looking at your watch. As they finished playing Dancing with A Wolf, you looked down at your watch again, three minutes left. You nudged your best friend and she got the rest of your friends to huddle around you as you counted down and watched your wrists. 

Two minutes left and you heard Jack yell, “Hey group of girls at the front! What’re you looking at!” 

When you looked up you realized that he was talking to you and screamed, “It’s one minute, forty seconds, and counting until I’m eighteen!” 

Alex looked at you and smiled, “No way! Can we watch too?”

With a minute left you ran up to the stage and had the entire band hovering over you as the watched your wrists. You looked at your watch and began counting, the crowd joined you, “Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!” In clear writing you saw both names slowly fade onto your wrists. You heard some whispering behind you from the band members and then you could see your friends asking what it said. You looked out at the crowd and said proudly into the microphone, “Michael Clifford and Calum Hood!” There was cheering, but there was also a very obvious awkward tension. You turned back to look at the band, but Jack and Alex were gone. Zack smiled awkwardly, “They’ll be back, they just went to go get something!” 

You stood there uncomfortably as Zack and Rian vamped. After two minutes, Jack and Alex ran back onstage with two guys following them. One guy was slightly pale and had blue hair, the other was much darker and had dark brown, almost black hair. The crowd cheered for them, and Alex put his arm around you.

 “Y/n is it?” 

You hadn’t told them your name, “Yeah, how did you-”

Jack interrupted you, “Y/n tell me, have you heard of the band 5 Seconds of Summer?”

You shrugged, “I’ve heard some of their music, but I don’t know much about them.”

“Well, I’d like you to meet two very good friends of ours: the bassist from 5 Seconds of Summer, Calum Hood! And, the guitarist from 5 Seconds of Summer, Michael Clifford!”

They both held out their left wrists, each one said your name. Your eyes went wide and you scratched your head, “I don’t know who to hug. I hate one of you, but I don’t know who.” Alex joked that you should get to know each other and let the three of you leave the stage together. You waved bye to your friends and they understood how important this was. You all went to go sit in a small room backstage with some snacks and drinks. Things were obviously very awkward between the three of you.

Michael held out his hand, “It’s nice to meet you, and we’re sorry for sort of ambushing you on stage.”

“It’s okay, I know it wasn’t your fault.”

Calum then smiled and shook your hand as well, “Anyway, it’s great to meet you. Jack mentioned it was your birthday, so happy eighteenth!”

“So, what do you guys think? Any strong feelings?”

Michael chuckled, “Well there’s a fine line between love and hate.”

“That’s true. Well, I guess maybe we should try seeing what we have in common and what we don’t?”

Calum stood up and walked towards the cooler, “Anyone want a water or something?”

You and Michael spoke simultaneously, “Are there any lemonades?”

Calum raised an eyebrow and then tossed you both your drinks. So far it was Michael with one point, and Calum with zero. You spent the next two hours talking about your likes and dislikes. Turns out, you had more in common with Calum than you thought. You both liked drinking tea at night, and most of the same music artists. You and Michael had very similar opinions on other topics though. It was still hard to tell who was who, and you decided that it was enough for one day. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow for lunch?” They both nodded and walked you back out to the front of the venue where you met up with your friends.

Calum and Michael drove back to their hotel and discussed their opinions about you when they were in their room. “I think she’s so great, we like the same things, and she’s just so pretty. I really do think she might be the one,” Calum raved. Michael sat there silently, listening to everything Calum had to say, but he couldn’t have disagreed more. Ashton and Luke walked in and had smiles on their faces, “We heard about you guys meeting y/n today! How do you guys feel?” Calum grinned, “Amazing, I really think she’s my soulmate.” He excused himself to go make a phone call, and walked out of the room. Luke sat down next to Michael, “What about you? How do you feel?” Michael sighed, “I think Calum is wrong. Me and y/n are supposed to be with each other.”


End file.
